I Am the Best
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2011 |dlc = Classic October 24, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Hard (Classic)https://www.instagram.com/p/B1bwokACcEG/ Extreme (Extreme Version) |effort = Moderate (Classic)https://prntscr.com/pe3tor Intense (Extreme Version) |nogm = 2 (Classic) |dg = / / (Classic) (Extreme Version) |alt = Extreme Version |mode = Trio (Classic) Solo (Extreme Version) |mc = |pc = Classic / /Seafoam (Bar) |gc = Classic / /Lime Green |lc = Classic |pictos = 109 (Classic) |alt = Extreme Version |dura = 3:27 |nowc = IAmTheBest IAmTheBestALT (Extreme Version) |audio = |choreo = Classic Delphine Lemaitre |perf = Classic Cassandra Markopoulos (P1/P3) Ines Vandamme (P2) |from = EP }}"I Am the Best" (stylized in-game as "I Am The Best ( )")https://www.instagram.com/p/B1bwokACcEG/ by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine is performed by a trio of women. They all have purple aura-like outlines. P1/P3 P1/P3 are women with bright red hair styled in cat ears with a long braid. They are wearing golden cat masks. They are also wearing golden chokers, golden elbow-pads and shields on their right arms, golden shoulder pads in their right shoulders, golden bracelets in their right wrists, cropped golden armors, pairs of green leggings with a black and golden belts, golden-knee pads on their right legs, and pairs of golden heels with curved, golden wings. P2 P2 is a woman with purple braided shoulder-length hair. She wears a black helmet with curved wings, golden sunglasses, golden armor that covers her left arm, a golden bangle on her right wrist, a green fur coat worn in her right arm, black shorts with a golden chain across it, red knee-high socks, golden knee pads, black shin pads with pointy, golden wings and golden heels with curved, golden wings. iamthebest_coach_1@2x.png|P1/P3 iamthebest_coach_2@2x.png|P2 Extreme Version Background Classic The background sets in a futuristic city with white skyscrapers and platforms with golden designs. It also features clones of P1 and P3 with their outfits in golden color palette. Gray and golden airships styled like winged lions can be seen flying above the clones. The sky is orange in the chorus while blue in the verses. During the verses, the white platform that the coaches are on rapidly drives forward. It features more platforms, this time in gold and white scheme with feline heads, with clones of P1/P3. The platform arrives in a white terminal, which is lined up with golden statues of winged felines and more clones of P1/P3. During the pre-chorus, the background is covered by black, metallic wings. Some of the feathers light up in gold. Extreme Version Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Both Gold Moves: Put your hand over your mouth as if shocked, with your other hand on your hip. Iamthebest_gm.png|Both Gold Moves Iamthebest gm.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Extreme Version Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Passport In A Playlist *All Songs F-J Trivia General *''I Am the Best'' is the tenth Korean song in the series. *Unlike other K-Pop songs in the series, the title in-game shows both the English and Korean titles. Classic *Details of an I Am the Best avatar were found on the information page of on the PlayStation website. *A screenshot of the gameplay was leaked in a promotional picture of the game. *The routine uses moves from the official choreography. *All the coaches appear in the background of Skibidi. *All the coaches appear in the Celebration trailer.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kzx5BdEgzxk Gallery Game Files Iamthebest cover generic.jpg|''I Am The Best ( )'' iamthebest_cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) IAmTheBest 1093.png|P1/P3 s avatar IAmTheBest 1092.png|P2 s avatar IAmTheBestALT 1249.png|Avatar (Extreme Version) IAmTheBest_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) In-Game Screenshot Iamthebest_jdnow_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Iamthebest_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Iamthebest_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images iamthebest teaser instagram.jpg|Instagram teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1163208956568854530 iamthebest teaser twitter 1.png|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1163208956568854530 Iamthebest teaser twitter 2.gif|Gameplay teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1165020893984120832 Iamthebest_promo_gameplay 1 8thgen.jpg|Promotional gameplay (8th-gen) Iamthebest promo gameplay 1 wii.png|Promotional gameplay (Wii) Iamthebest p1 p3 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P1/P3) Iamthebest p2 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P2) iamthebest_allcoachs.png|Promotional coaches 7rings iamthebest jdnow notification.png| notification (along with 7 Rings) Jd2020 amazon promo 1.jpg|P2 in a promotional image from Amazon 1570643789140.jpg|P2 in another promotional image from Amazon Jd2020 amazon promo 3.jpg|The gameplay in a promotional image from Amazon Behind the Scenes Just Dance 2020 Creative Spotlight FANCY, I Am The Best, & Kill This Love Ubisoft -US- 0-55 screenshot.png|Behind the Scenes Just Dance 2020 Creative Spotlight FANCY, I Am The Best, & Kill This Love Ubisoft -US- 0-57 screenshot.png|Behind the Scenes (P1/P3) IAMTHEBEST P2 bts.JPG|Behind the Scenes (P2) Beta Elements IAmTheBestbetashieldcolor.png|Beta shield color featured in Skibidi s background Others Iamthebest thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Iamthebest thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Thetime ps leak.jpg|''I Am the Best'' on the PlayStation website Videos Official Music Video 2NE1 - 내가 제일 잘 나가(I AM THE BEST) M V Teasers I Am the Best - Gameplay Teaser (US) I Am the Best - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Classic I Am the Best - Just Dance Now Extractions I Am the Best - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Korean Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Trios Category:All Female Trios Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Cassandra Markopoulos Category:Ines Vandamme Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Extreme Songs Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now